With the ever increasing adaption of network capability to devices, components, structures, etc., the Internet of Things (“IoT”) and the Internet of Everything (“IoE”) are becoming more of a reality. Devices that traditionally never had an Internet connection are now (or soon will be) being integrated with Internet connectivity. These devices include, for example, large appliances (e.g., ovens, microwaves, refrigerators, washing machines, dryers, air conditioners, etc.), small appliances (e.g., microwaves, blenders, mixers, food processors, power tools, etc.), and household goods (e.g., hair dryers, electric toothbrushes, electric razors, curling irons, etc.). Network connectivity is essentially being added to any device that has an electric power source or could be easily integrated with an electric power source.
At the same time, consumers are ever increasingly becoming overwhelmed with information and data. Smartphones readily provide access from virtually anywhere to work e-mail, personal e-mail, text messages, web pages, apps, games, media, etc. Consumers are also bombarded with information from television, tablets, watches, glasses, digital advertisements, computers, and even all the newly networked devices. In essence, the amount of information digested by consumers is far more than the consumers are capable of processing and acting upon.
Both networked devices and consumers occasionally have service needs. Devices sometimes malfunction or need routine maintenance to continue operating properly. Additionally, consumers are seemingly in constant need of services for their well being, health, or enjoyment. Further, consumers are also in constant need of products such as clothing, food, and well, devices. However, many consumers do not adequately determine their product/service needs until those needs become more pressing or urgent. Consumers pay even less attention to the service needs of their devices.